


unexpected

by azirahoe



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AAAAAA, Aziraphale will destroy Crowley, Crepes, Fluffy, Help im dying, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, it's literally 12:20 am, shitpost, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azirahoe/pseuds/azirahoe
Summary: Aziraphale was very subtle when he was upset.





	unexpected

Aziraphale was very subtle when he was upset.

The angel never really showed when he was angry, sad, or disappointed. He never cried, never complained, never ranted.. honestly, Crowley had begun to question if the angel ever did get mad besides from when someone tried to purchase one of his books.

However, Crowley was worried. He had started to live with Aziraphale after Armageddon't, having moved everything he needed from his flat—which wasn't very much—to the cluttered bookstore. Whilst he had just been about to head out to purchase his angel more nasty tea packets that he seemed to enjoy, he had a quick nibble for breakfast. Aziraphale didn't usually like it when Crowley had something to eat that was supposed to be for him without his knowledge.

He could only hope that Aziraphale hadn't noticed, but knowing him he knew that sense of positivity was futile.

He strolled into the bookstore, carrying a grocery bag full of goods for Aziraphale. "Angel, I'm home!" He called out, looking around. He wasn't anywhere in sight. Crowley frowned, walking into the kitchen after slipping off his jacket and setting it to the side on the couch temporarily. "Angel?" Silence.

That was strange. Aziraphale always went out to greet him immediately whether he just returned from going out, happily wanting to talk about what he read that day or what he did—and even though Crowley could honestly care less about the angel's books, he loved how happy he was to talk about them. The books made his angel smile, so he could appreciate them for that.

He hummed softly as he stored the tea packets into their suitable cabinet, having also bought some angel food cake for him and Aziraphale to share. Sure, it may had been a joke, but he genuinely enjoyed the taste of angel food cake. It was sweet and fluffy, just like his angel.

He paused, hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. He smiled and looked towards the kitchen entrance, seeing Aziraphale walk through with... his jacket draped over his shoulders. Crowley blinked, watching as the angel snuggled into his black jacket with he was shirtless, wearing his blue striped pajama pants. He looked.. tired. Like he had been asleep. Aziraphale didn't usually sleep.

"Hey, angel—" Aziraphale didn't say anything, coming up to Crowley from behind and wrapping his large arms around his waist, pulling him close. Crowley smiled, putting one hand on Aziraphale's arm as he happily took in the body warmth from the angel. He closed his eyes as he gazed down into the sink, sighing softly. This was more like it.

Aziraphale moved to rest his head on top of Crowley's shoulder, nuzzling his neck gently. Crowley made a soft noise, turning his head once the angel began to toy with his red hair, fingers combing through the strands and ruffling them up. Crowley /loved it/ when his hair was touched, so he closed his eyes and relaxed immediately, humming appreciatively. A bit of his forked tongue stuck out past his lips as he bit down on it lightly. If he was a cat, he'd be purring.

"Angel.." Crowley opened his eyes partially to give him a smitten grin, one hand reaching up to brush against his cheek. The angel simply smiled lazily, Crowley unable to resist twisting around in Aziraphale's arms to be facing him, the angel gazing up at him with those soft blue eyes. So beautiful.

Crowley cupped both of Aziraphale's cheeks, feeling the soft skin beneath as a sweet smile remained on his lips. He only expressed this to Aziraphale and nobody else. He leaned forward to plant a kiss to his forehead, rubbing his cheeks gently before his fingers moved beneath Aziraphale's chin to lift him up and plant his lips against the angel's..

"Crowley?" His name was soft and quiet on Aziraphale's tongue.

Crowley opened his eyes. "Yes, angel?" He tilted his head to the side slowly, a hand playing with his blond hair absently. Aziraphale leaned in closer, Crowley puckering his lips for a kiss.. only to have Aziraphale come closer to his ear, his lips brushing against the demon's sensitive skin as he uttered ever so quietly.

"Eat my crepe again and we're fucking through."

**Author's Note:**

> why did I make this
> 
> based on this text post: https://www.instagram.com/p/Bz9cfcflKWr/?igshid=1xsoi4iwvav6n


End file.
